La Guia del Buen Caballero
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: ¡No te enamores! Todo lo contrario, mejor ¡Conquista!- el joven alzo una ceja y sintió las insanas ganas de reírse de aquella sarta de mentiras-¡La guía del buen caballero!- ¡¿Qué tipo de libro haria que tu cabeza de vueltas!


***Disclamer: **_Hetalia no es mio._

***Parejas: **_GilbertXElizabeta. _

***Autora: **_*Inclinacion* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores, si no es molestia pueden llamarme por mi nombre no importa, asi que soy Xalli. _

***Genero: **_Drama/Comedia/A/U._

***Advertencias:** No hay por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~La Guía del Buen Caballero~<em>**

**_*Paso 0: La Presentación*_**

**E**ra raro que él, siendo una persona poco interesada en la lectura entrara como si nada a una librería ubicada a unas cuanta de su apartamento. De hecho estaba a punto de oscurecer pero igual las ganas de entrar aquel lugar le carcomían el pensamiento, cogió la manilla de la puerta haciendo sonar las campanillas que avisaban la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Arrugo la nariz al sentir el olor a incienso el aire acondicionado que parecía estar a su máximo nivel le provoco un calosfrió por toda su espina dorsal.

-¡Sea bienvenido!- comento de lo más animada al nuevo cliente-Es libre de ver nuestros nuevos proyectos-

El joven que era de unos veinte y tantos años, sonrió socarronamente, mientras movía su mano en señal de entendimientos. Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta el final de los estantes donde sin muchas ganas comenzó a deslizar su mirada escarlata por todos y cada uno de ellos como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Se detuvo lentamente al ver un libro de cobertura amarilla y letras rojas. Carraspeo la garganta y observo el pasillo fijándose que no hubiese nadie sin más ni más leyó el flameante eslogan de aquel extraño libro

-¡No te enamores! Todo lo contrario, mejor ¡Conquista!- el joven alzo una ceja y sintió las insanas ganas de reírse de aquella sarta de mentiras-¡La guía del buen caballero!-

-Oh, señor decidió levarse ese libro- el pobre tipo dio un brinco al ver a la dependienta a su lado señalando el extraño libro- ¡Este libro se vende muy bien!-

-¡Como si alguien tan genial como yo! ¡Ocupara de una guía!-

-Señor- la joven le miro de manera ceñuda-En esta librería, está prohibido ojear lo libros, si no los compran-

-¡Yo no he ojeado tus libros!- el chico grito molesto haciendo resonar su ronca voz mientras su cabello plateado se removía-¡No comprare nada!-

…..

…

…..

-¡Gilbert Buenos Días!- el mencionado alzo una ceja mientras escondía su bolsón tras su espalda-¡¿Cómo has estado amigo?-

-¡Estaría mejor si no gritaras en las mañanas!- pronuncio el chico mientras sus rojos ojos parecían brillar-Además recién nos vimos ayer Antonio-

-¿En serio?-el joven que era un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño levemente ondulado sonrió con alegría expandiendo su alegre aura española- ¡Sabes no he visto a Francis!-

Gilbert sonrió socarronamente y movió su mano en señal de no darle la mayor importancia, a pesar de que su amistad había nacido cuando eran unos simple pre-pubertos se había vuelto en cierta manera mucho am fuerte con el pasar de años a tal grado que había escogido la misma universidad para estudiar.

-Bonjour- Antonio reacciono rápidamente aquel acento francés de su otro mejor amigo y sonrió mientras agitaba su mano en saludo-¿Pero que ven mis ojos? Son mis grandes amigos y ya está reunidos ¡El tonto, el feo y el guapo!-

-¡François!- saludo el moreno con un terrible francés- ¡¿Cómo estás?-

-Yo muy bien, excelente de veros- ronroneo aquel chico mientras mecía su ondulado cabello rubio mientras sus azulados ojos brillaban con un extraño sentimiento

-Espero que por feo te refieras a ti- se mofo Gilbert mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del francés para luego jalar del mismo modo al español-¡Bien chicos me muero de hambre! ¡¿Quién me invitara a comer?-

-¡Eres increíble!-menciono Francis con enojo fingido preparando su muy confiable pañuelo-Y yo que creí que por fin accederías a jugar con el buen Francis-

-¡Oh vamos!- murmuro roncamente Gilbert para luego fruncir el ceño- ¡Estoy sin efectivo por culpa de un maldito libro!-

-...-

No paso ni un segundo para que ambos jóvenes estallaran en risa a costillas del joven albino que solo se cruzó de brazos mientras bufaba molesto.

-Está bien mi amigo- sonrió Antonio mientras jalaba a Gilbert del brazo- Te invito a unos ricos churros-

El trio de jóvenes se dirigió a la salida del edificio mientras charlaban animadamente, ahora se lo preguntaba, Gilbert se cuestionaba el porqué de haber comprado el extraño libro "Estúpida librería" se dijo pero igual le resultaba extraño el hecho de que hubiese entrado a una librería. Odiaba la lectura, obviamente prefería pasarse el día acostado leyendo mangas o viendo anime como cualquier persona normal, pero en verdad tenia curiosidad por aquel libro.

-¿Un libro?- Francis mordisqueo el churro que mantenía entre sus dedos- Oe, Gilbert y ¿De qué trata ese libro?-

-Nada importante- por supuesto que negaría el hecho de aquel libro-Decía algo de economía mundial, tsk no se no recuerdo con exactitud-

-¡Pero tío!- exclamo Antonio o que seguramente se había atiborrado de la mayoría de churros-¿Por qué ha s comprado el libro? -

-La maldita dependienta no dejaba irme si no lo compraba-Gilbert se apoyó en una banca-Como sea, lo revenderé y seguramente me darán un mejor pago-.

-Que les parece salir hoy de juerga-

-¡Cuenta conmigo Francis!- Antonio había elevado su puño en celebración- ¿Tu que dices Gilbo?-

-No puedo, ¡Pueden creer que West me use de vigilante! ¡A mí! ¡Gilbert Bielchesmith!-el albino marco sus labios en un rictus de molestia-¡Igual solo iré a dormir!-

-¡Ese es nuestro Gilbo!-celebraron los dos jóvenes aplaudiéndole a Gilbert por recuperar su compostura.

….

…..

…

-¡Estúpido verano!- se lamentó Gilbert que yacía tirado en el suelo de su apartamento abanicándose con un libro el rostro-¡Maldito hermano menor!-

Se sintió realmente desafortunado, si Ludwig, su hermano menor le hubiese avisado que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda el fácilmente se hubiera ida de fiestón con sus amigotes, pero no, West le tuvo que avisar demasiado tarde los cambios de planes. Rodo sobre el suelo y su escarlata mirada fue a dar a aquel extraño libro. Con pereza estiro sus brazos, rasco su nuca y tomo el libro para leer la parte trasera de él.

-Cansado de ser rechazado- Gilbert bufo molesto seguramente el libro era dirigido a los lamentables perdedores que no podía conseguir una maldita salida con una chica- Te daremos solo cinco sencillos paso para conseguir a esa joven de tus deseos. Eres nervioso de hablar con ella pues este ingenioso libro te ofrece lo último en ayudas para alzar esa baja y mísera autoestima de nerd que posees –"Lo sabía" se dijo el albino mientras se reía de lo lindo- ¿Estás listo? Pues empecemos, y si fuera tú, mejor abriría esa puerta- "Abrir la puerta ¿Qué demonios?"

Su ritmo cardiaco aumento al escuchar el timbre de la puerta avisando una visita, trago saliva y rio sonoramente haciendo resonar sus carcajadas por aquella habitación "Seguramente es Antonio y Francis" se acercó a la puerta y la imagen que vio lo dejo congelado.

-¡Es un gusto conocerte!- Gilbert abrió su boca robóticamente frente a él estaba la extraña dependienta de la librería sonriendo de manera dulce-Me llamo Elizabeta Héderváry-

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi puerta maldita mujer?- Gilbert observo a la joven frente , bonita cara, ojos verdes, con un cabello largo y castaño-¡Lárgate!-

-No uso la violencia pero….-

Y fue lo único que escucho Gilbert luego solo vio una llana oscuridad, mientras un extraño estruendo lo distraída, no quería apostarlo pero si no estuviera inconsciente diría que aquella tal Elizabeta lo había noqueado con un sartén en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Es una pequeña historia de esta linda pareja, dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas todo es bienvenido ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
